Mia Karnstein (Code Vein)
Summary Mia Karnstein is one of the main characters of Code Vein, a soulslike action RPG. As a revenant, she fought for survival inside the Gaol of the Mists alongside her younger brother, Nicola. However, everything changed one day when a mysterious revenant known as the Hunter assassinated Nicola, leaving her with nothing but his ashes before she was rescued by the Queenslayer. With new, strange visions of a snowy mountain, and with Nicola's memory in tow, she joined the Queenslayer to stop the Hunter and to find the snow covered mountain Nicola's memory left behind. It is later discovered that the Hunter was specifically going after successors who had frenzied and that Nicola was, in fact, one of the successors. Nicola had been locked away on the snow covered mountain within Mia's dreams all this time, with the Nicola that Mia had known for so long purely being a projection Nicola made with his powers in an attempt to keep Mia safe. Mia is often distant and cold towards outsiders, being fierce and hostile towards anyone she considers a threat. However, as shown through Nicola and through her comrades after some time, she has a soft and compassionate side and nigh boundless loyalty towards anyone she considers a friend. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-C | Low 6-B | At least Low 6-B Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Statistics Amplification, Immortality (Type 4 and 8. Reliant on the BOR parasite, which can only be destroyed by directly erasing their heart. Will almost instantaneously revive at a Mistle if killed via normal means), Resurrection, Regeneration (Mid. Can very quickly regenerate from slashing attacks that rip through their body at any angle, including decapitation, though this is mildly limited), Empowerment (via Focus), Teleportation (via Mistles and the Bloodstained Stake), Cloth Manipulation (via Blood Veils, which can transform into deadly forms capable of piering and tearing apart flesh independently), Healing, Blood Manipulation (via Ichor, Drain Attacks and Leak, which can drain the blood of an opponent entirely in a matter of seconds), Power Nullification and Sealing (via Inhibit, which severely limits an opponent's available moveset by sealing away their powers), Statistics Reduction and Density Manipulation (Through Slow, which severely hinders an opponent's movement by massively increasing the density of their blood), Fear Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement (via Stun, which prevents an opponent from moving entirely for a set period of time), Poison Manipulation, Creation, Electricity Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Ice Manipulation, Resistance to Poison Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Power Nullification, Sealing, Statistics Reduction, Density Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Mind Manipulation and Madness Manipulation (Type 2. Capable of wielding the Queen's Relics, artifacts that would drive any normal human or revenant to insanity immediately) Attack Potency: Large Island level (Comparable to the early-game Queenslayer) | Small Country level (Capable of fighting Juzo Mido and the Hellfire Knight) | At least Small Country level (Comparable to the end-game Queenslayer. Can fight against The Virgin Born) Speed: At least Supersonic (Capable of dodging Bayonet shots from close range with ease after the shot has already been fired) Lifting Strength: At least Peak Human, likely higher (Capable of carrying multiple weapons and blood veils at a time amounting to over 274kg each) Striking Strength: Large Island Class | Small Country Class | At least Small Country Class Durability: Large Island level | Small Country level (Can tank hits from Juzo Mido and the Hellfire Knight) | At least Small Country level (Can tank hits from The Virgin Born) Stamina: Extremely high (Capable of fighting in perilous, exhausting environments for very long periods without any noticeable exhaustion) Range: At least hundreds of metres with Brodiaea and various ichor gifts Standard Equipment: *'Brodiaea:' In-Game Description - The bayonet Mia always kept close at hand. It has been lightened and customized so that even its small-framed owner could use it freely. The dents and scratches across its surface tell the story of how it has protected two important lives. It was given the Brodiaea of a flower as thanks. Intelligence: Gifted. Shown to be adept at improvisation and survival, having cared for both herself and Nicola for a long time. Also shown to have incredible proficiency with a bayonet. Weaknesses: Will die permanently if their heart is fully destroyed. As a revenant, they tend to lose parts of their memory after many deaths. Key: Early-Game | Late-Game | End-Game Note: For a better understanding of how the abilities of Revenants work, please read this blog. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Code Vein Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Immortals Category:Resurrection Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Healers Category:Blood Users Category:Creation Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Ice Users Category:Adults Category:Poison Users Category:Tier 6